The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, which is applicable to the prediction of the temperature of a power semiconductor device, for example.
For the switching device of a power converter, such as an inverter, an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) is used, which is a power semiconductor device. An IGBT chip has a built-in temperature detection diode, which is used for detecting abnormal temperatures of the IGBT.
A related art document related to the present disclosure is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-97812, for example.